


Suave

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amor ligero, Drabble, M/M, asexualidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verlos juntos no era doloroso, era saber que mimos y caricias llegaban al alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suave

No es tan dulce como el One Shot LuSan que estoy haciendo, pero tampoco carece de esto, porque el LuSan es ternura. 

**Resumen:** Verlos juntos no era doloroso, era saber que mimos y caricias llegaban al alma.

**[…]**

Todos en la tripulación sabian lo amoroso que era su capitán para con ellos, que podía comerselos a abrazos y que se enrredaba en ellos como si quisiera amarlos por siempre.

Hasta el aliado tuvo que acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto, al inicio era incómodo pero cuando uno se acostumbraba llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento cálido.

Cuando dejarón Dessrosa, el que Luffy estuviera desesperado por llegar a Zou era entendible, faltaban la mitad de sus nakama y con ello la persona que se fundía en los abrazos del menor, el que sabía como comerselo a besos y dejarlo hecho una masilla moldeable.

La mitad de la tripulación y Law ya deseaban llegar, dejar al menor con quien lo frenaba y poder sacudirse la empalagues que les causaba.

—Hemos llegado. —El suspiro fue general, era el momento de dejar que Luffy corriera con quien consideraba suyo.

Porque era _su_ cocinero, y por eso Luffy se separó en la primera oportunidad de su tripulación, tenía que encontrarle.

Y lo hizo, lo encontró y lo amó como siempre, lo cuidaría de su estúpidez, y sobre todo, se fundiría en él.

Porque solo con abrazos y besos eran felices.


End file.
